24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 3:00pm-4:00pm/India
| author = Priya Pinto & Milap Milan Zaveri | director = Rensil D'Silva }} The safe house where Trisha and Kiran are staying is attacked. Jai Singh Rathod and Gill attempt to convince Pooja Bharadwaj to help in their plans. Prithvi Singhania reveals to Aditya that he has taken matters into his own hands. Episode guide Terrorists are trying to kill the next PM of India. They are still a threat to my wife and daughter. My professional and personal lives have become entangled. I'm Jai Singh Rathod, the chief of the Anti Terrorist Unit. This is the toughest day of my life. ''24'' recap * In the past few hours, Aditya and Jai try to uncover the motive behind the assassination. Jai describes Operation Trishul, a secret mission to destroy the LTFE, and Aditya asks why he is a target. * Taking advantage of his powers and position, Aditya re-instates Jai as the ATU chief. Abhilasha Grewal objects, but is overruled. * Meanwhile, Bala and Raja make further plans. Bala vows to kill Aditya and Jai Singh Rathod. * In the safe house, Trisha suspects Jai and Nikita's relationship. She is shocked at finding out. The following takes place between 3:00pm and 4:00pm. Events occur in real time. 03:01:56 Jai Singh Rathod attempts to get through to Singh as Mani cleans up the murder scene. Jai asks Mihir to trace Singh's location, and they track his IP address to Mira Road. Jai asks Tej to connect him to Mira Road Police Station. speaks to Inspector Mittal]] Inspector Mittal picks up the phone, and Jai asks him to go to Star Bar to find out what happened to Singh. Mittal asks Sakre to ready their team. Mihir then calls Jai over to look at the interrupted file transfer from Singh. They look at some partial photos of LTFE members, and Jai asks him to match the photos against passengers from Sri Lanka to Mumbai. At the Singhania's Hotel, Pooja Bharadwaj gets a call from Bala Ravindran, who asks when they can meet. She tells him she will meet him at 4:30 before the rally. Bala says he is waiting for Aditya, but then corrects himself and says he means he is waiting for Pooja. bids Jai farewell]] Abhilasha Grewal enters the conference room and tells Jai she is leaving. He thanks her for what she has done, but she refuses his hand and tells him she did his job better than he did. She then warns him not to get complacent, as his actions will be reviewed tomorrow. She bids him goodbye and good luck, saying he will need it. Mihir enters and says he has matched the partial pictures to suspects. Jai tells him to send the information to Bhagwat and to Nakul at the safe house. briefs Veena]] Nakul receives the pictures and shows them to Veena, explaining that the three assassins could be targeting Jai's family. She circulates the pictures among her agents. Jai then calls Nakul, and warns him that the three suspects could be very dangerous, and asks to speak to Trisha. She takes the call in the bedroom and Jai asks why she sounded tense earlier. She tells him she can't be ecstatic after everything that has happened, and Jai apologises. He asks after Kiran, who is being debriefed, and then Trisha ends the call. confesses her involvement with Bala Ravindran]] Bhagwat briefs Aditya's staff on the three suspects, and Pooja sees Bala's photo among them. Shocked, she leaves the room, and Aditya follows her to ask why she is upset. She tells him she made a mistake, and that the 3rd assassin is her boyfriend. At the safe house, Nikita asks Kiran about Rohit, and Kiran defends him. She says he had no connection to Yakub, and Nikita suspects that she is emotionally involved with him. Trisha enters and tells Kiran to rest. questions Nikita Rai]] She sits down to continue her debrief, and Nikita mentions Kiran's attachment to Rohit. Trisha compares the situation to Nikita and Jai, and asks if Jai has ever saved her life. Nikita replies that he has, and Trisha asks if that is when she fell in love with him. Nikita does not answer. Nakul and Veena check in with the other agents around the house. At the ATU, Jai gets a call from Aditya Singhania, who tells him his press secretary is involved with one of the suspects. Aditya says he trusts her, and has known her since childhood. Jai tells him not to let anyone near her, and have her transported to ATU. Jai then calls Bhagwat and tells him to beef up security and make sure no-one can reach Aditya or his family. At the debrief, Trisha asks to be left alone, so Nikita disables the camera. She explains that there was something between her and Jai but it is over now. Trisha says she is lying, so Nikita decides to leave and have Nakul finish up the debrief. is killed]] Raja calls Gajavathanan, who tells him he has located Jai's family. He exits the car he is in, leaving behind the body of an agent. He makes his way towards the building. Nikita leaves, telling Veena that Nakul is finishing the debrief. Outside, Omar Sheikh sees a door open so grabs his gun to investigate. As he does, Gajavathanan appears and shoots him dead, and he plunges into the pool. 03:20:03...03:20:04...03:20:05...03:20:06... 03:27:03 senses something is wrong]] Nakul asks if he can start the debrief, but Trisha says she was making a hot chocolate for Kiran. Kiran says she doesn't mind, so they begin again and Nakul shows them more photographs. Trisha identifies Nepali, but when Qureshi's picture appears they both look uncomfortable. Gajavathanan makes his way around the building. Nakul goes to make a hot chocolate, and Kiran reassures her mother. Nakul radios Omar and does not get a response, so makes his way to the pool. He sees Omar's body and rushes back inside. chases after Trisha and Kiran]] Nakul races back and ushers Trisha and Kiran onto the balcony. Gajavathanan shoots Veena, then sneaks behind Dibakar Pandit and shoots him in the back. Nakul gives his gun to Kiran, as Gajavathanan spots Chandrashekhar Rao and shoots him dead. Trisha and Kiran reach the stairs, but Gajavathanan spots them and starts firing. They rush into a car and Nakul drives through the gate, as the assassin gives chase. He fires, killing Nakul, and the car careers off the road and down a hill. is back at the ATU]] At the ATU, Jai goes up to his office and sees Gill. He speculates that Sood sent him to keep an eye on him, and Gill asks about the LTFE. Jai explains the motive behind the assassination, and that Singh is presumed dead. He mentions the press secretary, and says they can take advantage of the situation by using her undercover. Gill is unsure, but Jai says it is the first time they are one step ahead of their enemies. Naina Singhania asks Aditya where Pooja is, and he tells her she is stressed. She asks about the rally, and he tells her he will not be blackmailed and will tell the truth at the rally. Naina tells him he is making a mistake, and should forget about Mehek Ahuja. and Vikrant arrive at the rally]] Armed guards are securing the site of the rally. A car arrives, and Divya and Vikrant exit. Pradhan gives Divya the VIP list, and she asks him to make sure there is not another attack on Aditya. He explains that he has checked the layout personally, and goes through the plan of the security with her, while Vikrant observes. He tells her they must be wary of all staff and anyone close to Aditya. Jai gets a call informing him that Pooja has arrived. Mihir then enters, saying he has identified one of the suspects as Bala Ravindran, Ravindran's second son. Jai asks for more information, then he and Gill go down to the conference room. is questioned]] They enter and greet Pooja. Jai explains that she is not a suspect, and Pooja apologises for what she has done. She explains that she met him at the Shangri-La Hotel in during the election, and saw him again in Patna and other cities, and he gave her expensive gifts. She expresses a desire to set things right, and Jai explains that they can use the fact Bala still trusts her. Jai says she can meet with him to get information, and she will be protected. She refuses, bursting into tears. 03:44:03...03:44:04...03:44:05...03:44:06... 03:51:03 plays his recording to Aditya]] Prithvi enters Aditya's room and says he has proof that Aditya can trust him. He brings out a recording of his earlier conversation with Megha, where she admits to arranging Mehek Ahuja's death and getting KK to frame Aditya for it. In the conference room, Pooja explains that Bala knows her too well for her to deceive him. Jai says all she must do is plant a tracking device, and she asks if it will save Aditya's life. Gill assures her it will, and she agrees. Naina arrives at the rally, while Vikrant mingles with guests. Vikrant goes to speak to Mr Kapoor while Naina walks inside the tents. tells Jai that Singh is dead]] Jai explains to Gill that both Raja and Bala were last seen in , so they both must be involved. He leaves, telling Badal to bring his team to the hotel. Mihir then tells him that Mittal found Singh's body at the Star Bar. Nikita then enters, finishing up a call with Ronak Tiwari. Jai asks why she left, annoyed that she would leave his family alone. She assures him that they are fine, and Ronak has just reached Veer's academy. Jai tells her to come with him to Singhania's hotel. Aditya mourns the family members he has lost because of politics, and questions whether it is worth it. Prithvi tells him that Megha is responsible for everything, and needs to be exposed. is killed]] A man on a motorbike flags down Ronak's car, on his way to the academy. Ronak asks what is wrong, and Roshan pulls out a gun and shoots him. 03:59:57...03:59:58...03:59:59...04:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Mandira Bedi as Nikita Rai * Tisca Chopra as Trisha Rathod * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania Guest appearance * Shabana Azmi as Abhilasha Grewal Also starring * Shivani Tanksale as Divya Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Raghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Rahul Singh as Vikrant Maurya * Yogesh Suri as Mahinder Gill * Adhir Bhatt as Tejpal Singh * Sujata Kumar as Megha Singhania (voice recording only) * Pooja Ruparel as Pooja Bharadwaj * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Bikramjeet Kanwarpal as Pradhan * Dibyendu Bhattacharya as Raja Talapathi * Rajat Kaul as Gajavathanan * Rajeev Siddhartha as Bala Ravindran * Ajay Trehan as Bhagwat Uncredited * Rajshri Deshpande as Agent Veena * Naresh Kumar as Qureshi (photo only) * Anup Sharma as Agent Nakul * Bhupesh Singh as Roshan Production staff Background information and notes Production *'International airdates:' **Australia: on SBS Cast and crew Story and script * Differences from the original version of this episode: ** The fate of Trisha and Kiran after the car crash is unresolved in this episode. ** The incriminating recording does not come from a conversation in this episode, instead being from one that took place in . ** The scenes at the Singhania's rally are new. ** The scene of Ronak Tiwari being killed is new. Filming locations :See all: Season 1 filming locations Props and minutiae Music Errors and inconsistencies Reception See also * 3:00pm-4:00pm (disambiguation) Day 116 116